Thor
|family = *Ymir (great-great-grandfather) † *Búri (great-grandfather) *Borr (grandfather) *Odin (father) *Fjörgyn (mother) † *Baldur (half-brother) † *Týr (half-brother) † *Vé (uncle) *Vili (uncle) *Sif (wife) *Magni (son) † *Modi (son) † *Unnamed Daughter |loyalties = Odin Asgard |status = Alive |appears in = ''God of War'' (2018) }}Thor is the Norse Aesir God of thunder, lightning, storms, and strength, a son of Odin, husband of Sif and the father of Magni and Modi. Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, Thor is a Æsir god associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, and also hallowing and fertility. In the God of War Series Before God of War (2018) Thor was born as the son of Odin and Fjörgyn and half-brother to Týr and Baldur. At some point in his life, he became the husband of Sif, who gave birth to a daughter and Modi. Before Modi's birth, Thor slept with an unknown woman, which ended with the birth of Magni. When Odin’s deception was discovered by the giants and banished from Jötunheim forever, Odin commissioned Brok and Sindri to build Mjlonir for Thor, who was then ordered to use his new weapon to slaughter all the Giants in Midgard. By the time of Laufey's death, Thor had already slaughtered all the giants in Midgard (with the exception of Jörmungandr) and earned a fearful reputation as the strongest Norse God. Following the slaughter, Odin entered into a bet with Hrimthur, a Jötunn disguised as a mortal, to improve the walls of Asgard within a near-impossible span of time. Odin lost the bet, and sent Thor to kill Hrimthur, when he discovered Hrimthur’s true nature. Unbeknownst to Odin, Hrimthur had sabotaged the walls and entrusted the secret of his deception only to Freya. ''God of War'' (2018) Although absent in the main campaign, he is mentioned consistently throughout it as a monster who slayed every Giant he could find in Midgard to satisfy his bloodlust. Thor is also mentioned to have fought The World Serpent years ago during his massacre of the Giants. But, instead of emerging victorious, the World Serpent managed to escape. Thus, Thor was forced to return to his father Odin empty-handed. As a result, Thor and The World Serpent have hated each other ever since. It is also said that their rivalry will not end until the coming of Ragnarök. Kratos and Atreus also meet the spirit of a disciple of Thor, who desires vengeance on the god for wronging his family. After his father died, the spirit's mother built a statue of Thor to watch over the grave and were surprised when the god himself came to offer condolences. While at first thrilled, Thor took advantage of the family's hospitality. The mother had to beg him to leave, but in a drunken rage, Thor murdered her. The man lived in grief until it eventually turned to rage. Before he can leave Midgard to begin his quest for vengeance, he requests that the statue be destroyed, and any valuables in his father's grave may be looted with his blessing. In their boat, Kratos uses the man's story to remind his son of an important lesson: the lives of men mean nothing to the gods. After Modi fled to Asgard upon Kratos killing Magni, Thor was furious to learn of his favoured son's death, angrily and brutally beating down Modi for his cowardice. Thor only physically appears in the game's true ending during a dream about the future. Years after the events of the game, as Kratos and his son were sleeping, Thor summons a huge storm outside their house; using lightning to force them to leave and confront him. When Kratos demands he reveals his identity, Thor's cloak lifts, revealing Mjölnir as it emits electricity. This is relayed by Atreus to his father after he had woken from the dream, possibly to avenge his sons and the half-brother whom the pair had killed. Appearance Although Thor's full appearance is not fully shown, he wears a hooded black cloak and has blue eyes. He has a thick beard and red hair; which seems to be braided (as mentioned in the Lost Pages Podcast Ep4). He is also highly tall and muscular, more so than Baldur and roughly as much as Kratos. Personality Thor is said to be incredibly cruel, ruthless and bloodthirsty, showing little to no mercy to his enemies. His bloodthirst was noted by Mimir to be the only thing greater than Odin's paranoia and many consider him the worst of the Norse Gods. He seems to be somewhat honorable, however, as he dislikes cowardice, to the point that when Modi left Magni, his favorite son, to die; Thor was angered greatly and subsequently beat his younger son for fleeing from Kratos. Also, despite his dark side, he has proven to care and trust his family. He is known for being very loyal to Odin and trusts Baldur, as Magni pointed out that he and Modi have to trust Baldur because their father believes in him, despite Modi pointing out that the latter has not been sane for a while. Thor was also known for being furious by Magni's death and after Modi and Baldur died as well, Thor would apparently attack Kratos and Atreus to seek vengeance for their deaths. Powers and Abillities As the most powerful son of Odin, Thor is the second most powerful of the Aesir, surpassed only by his father. His power is great enough for having slaughtered all the Giants by himself and being feared by all for his immense power and his brutality. *'Superhuman Strength': As the God of Strength, Thor has an immensely vast level of superhuman strength. His strength is so great that he was able to almost single-handedly slaughter the Giants and only Jörmungandr was able to survive his massacre. Thor is considered to physically be the strongest of the Norse Gods, surpassing the strength of Baldur, Tyr, his sons as well Odin, his father and King of the Aesir. *'Superhuman Durability: '''As one of the strongest Norse God, Thor must have tremendous superhuman durability. However he still can be incapacitated, such as when the colossal body of Hrungnir fell on him he was unable to remove the corpse himself until his sons removed it for him. *'Electrokinesis': As the God of Thunder, Thor has absolute control over electricity and lightning, with it being an innate power inherited by his sons, although Thor's electrokinetic powers clearly far surpass theirs. During his attack on Kratos and Atreus, Thor displayed his power over thunder by causing bolts of lightning to constantly rain down on their house by simply willing it. *'Atmokinesis': As the God of Storms, Thor has the ability to summon harsh lightning storms at whim. He displayed this power when he caused a giant storm to occur to wake Kratos and Atreus up. *'Immortality': As with all Gods, Thor is immortal and cannot be killed by anything not powerful enough. Weapons *[[Mjölnir|'Mjölnir']]: Forged by Brok and Sindri, this special one-handed hammer is Thor's weapon of choice when killing giants and other foes. In Norse mythology, it is said that when thrown, Mjölnir always hits its target and returns to the wielder's hand and that it is capable of crushing mountains in a single blow. It is also described as a "super weapon" by Mimir and as such is one of the most powerful weapons in all of the Nine Realms. Trivia *His Greek equivalent (in terms of abilities) is Zeus. *Thor is much like Zeus as they both beat their own sons to a bloody pulp, Zeus beat down Hephaestus for lying to him about Pandora's Box being safe on the back of Cronos, while Thor beat his son Modi for thinking he left his better-received brother Magni behind to die to Kratos. **Thor and Zeus in the series were both seen as monsters, Zeus imprisoned the Titans because of Cronos, while Thor killed and murdered Giants simply due to his father's orders. *While his face is covered in darkness, pausing the image when thunder strikes reveal a man with blue eyes and a red beard, as he is commonly described in Norse mythology. *Faye, Atreus's mother, considers Thor to be the worst of the Aesir. It is understandable for her to think that way, as Thor was considered the most dangerous enemy toward the Giants and Faye herself was a Giantess. *Mimir says that after his fight with the World Serpent at Ragnarok, Thor will strike him with enough force to send the serpent back in time to Midgard before they met. A theory Kratos and Atreus find insane and impossible. *Both he and Atreus have Jötnar mothers, and are part Gods. *Thor apparently has a daughter, whom Sindri was about to mention the name before Kratos cuts him off. ** If we trust Nordic mythology, his daughter's name would be Thrúd. *According to ''The Lost Pages of Norse Myth: Episode 6; Thor's rampage across Midgard against the Jötnar went on for thirty years. Gallery Thor's Hammer.jpg|Thor's Hammer Thor's statue.png God-of-War-Thor.jpg|Kratos encounters Thor outside his home. Thor-0.png Thor.jpg Category:God of War (2018) Category:Living Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Enemies Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Norse Gods Category:Aesir Category:Jötnar